Chronicles of Mother Earth
by AppleOfEnlightenment12
Summary: A fanmade retelling of the the entirety of Mother 1. Join the series' heroes as they go along on unforgettable adventures not with just their friends, but with you as well!
1. Chronicles of Mother Earth Chapter I

Chronicles of Mother Earth

Book I: How It All Began

Chapter I: The Gians

By AppleofEnlightenment12

The story that set the stage for the three great ones to vanquish the inhuman pestilence began millions of years ago on a far off planet, in an unknown galaxy, called Gia. The inhabitants were unusual beings called the Gi, they were however more commonly known Gians. The Gian race consisted of extremely intelligent and nearly pitiless creatures that, in appearance, were eggshell-white creatures that had two white horns on their heads and soulless black eyes. Their most distinctive feature however, was that they lacked the ability to breathe in a gaseous environment, only in one of a liquid environment which is what their planet consisted of. Gians could initially speak two languages: their own personal tongue called Gianian, and a language that is attributable to the English language. The Gians were gifted with a strange power called PSI. PSI is a power where one uses his/her/its' minds' energy and concentration to manipulate the world around one's self or to entirely create forces of nature. PSI can be used either for offensive purposes, defensive purposes, or supportive purposes. In addition to PSI, they were also gifted with the greatest technology in the universe and the most revered scientific geniuses in universal history.

The Gians felt that they were the only race fit to rule the entire universe. They channeled this pride into hating, despising, and pitying the "inferior" races that seemed to be doing an inadequate job of ruling themselves let alone be able to possibly rule another race. For years, they harbored a desire to rule other planets, if not the whole universe. However, they wanted to give every other race a chance to improve their ways of life and rule in a way that benefited both other races and themselves. This chance of "waiting would span over 40 million years until their patience wore thin.

It was around the year 1880 A.D. (in Earth's structure of time), that the Gians finally decided that they were to begin their conquest of the universe. However, they lacked a main way of actually enforcing their power. If the Gians actually made an attempt to attack on foot, the results would be fruitless as the majority of planets had gaseous atmospheres which would cause a Gian to perish almost immediately. Despite the fact that their ships were powerful, they were specifically designed for travel in a liquid environment and hadn't the faintest idea of how to make one that could travel in other varieties of atmospheres. An unlikely miracle however, came from a brilliant and famous scientist named Giamanas. Giamanas studied and experimented with the powers of good and evil, and discovered a way to channel good and evil into raw power. As a result from his research, he created a machine during his research that was powered by pure evil and hatred. If used by a Gian, they could dump their entire being and become an epitome of the power of evil. However, it came at the expense of a Gian's own sanity and physical form, but that was a chance the Gians were more than willing to take. The best part about this machine was that it wasn't restricted to a liquid atmosphere and could be used in any environment with virtually no trouble whatsoever. In the Gians' tongue, they called this machine the _digammakappa._ When translated into the English language, the translation read as "Devil's Machine".

The Gians used artificial energy feeding methods on their soldiers in order to prepare for the intense effect that the machine had on a regularly healthy and strong Gian. Once a Gian dumped it's consciousness into the Devil's Machine, it horribly mutated them into formless and frightening beings that had infinite amounts of power. After the machine was filled up, the Gians sent them off to various places all over the universe. One after the other, entire races had become victims to the Gians' power and dominating will. Some even became slaves and servants to them, such as the Mook and the Shambler races. If a race tried to resist and fend off the Gians' conquest, that planet was ultimately obliterated. Over 5000 different planets in over 200 different galaxies had fallen victim to the Gians' nigh invincible power. Sadly, over 3000 planets were destroyed due to their unwillingness and/or stupidity to kneel before the Gians' power.

Around the year 1906 C.E, the Gians made a startling discovery: a planet that was unlike any other planet in the universe that they had discovered thus far. This planet was called Mother, better known to its inhabitants as Earth. The Gians were surprised by what they saw, as the Human race were not unlike themselves (not in the aspect of physical form), in their ability to learn and store vast amounts of intelligence and use it to better themselves and possibly even races besides themselves. They felt that humans, while somewhat flawed, could prove to be useful and maybe even become equals in the eyes of the Gian race.

When the Gians decided that they needed two human samples in order to study their genetic makeup so they could better understand them, they held off sending a Devil's Machine since they did not want to destroy or conquer Earth. It was here that the Gians were at an impasse and were stuck in deciding on how to deal with Earth since, once again, a Gian was totally incapable of landing on the surface due to the fact that Earth had a gaseous atmosphere instead of one similar to Gi and would perish in a matter of seconds. Luckily, a recent development came about due to the vast amounts of data from the thousands of planets that they conquered over the years. They studied planetary environments enough to the point that many new kinds of transportation that could withstand every kind of atmospheric condition were invented.

Now armed with this new technology, they immediately sent an armada to capture the two pure citizens in the largest country they could find: America. The armada was under the command of a newly promoted lieutenant named Giegue. The two pure citizens that were finally chosen were a newlywed couple from Podunk. The man was named George, and the woman was named Maria. George and Maria were eventually captured and brought to Gi to be studied. Instead of keeping them imprisoned like they usually would with other races they examined, they allowed them free roam of their planet in specially designed pressure suits that allowed them to survive in the liquid atmosphere of Gi and be able to do whatever they wanted. Despite the fact that both were homesick, George and Maria grew attached to Gi and it became as much of a home as Earth once was.

But something happened then, the Gians could not even begin to predict or intend. Giegue and Maria developed an unconditional love for one another and became inseparable. Maria had no children of her own, so she treated Giegue like he was her own flesh and blood. In a Gian point-of-view, Giegue was "poisoned" by Maria's love and kindness. Despite the fact that the Gians were both irritated and confused by what was happening, they ultimately paid it no mind as nothing detrimental could possibly come of it. One day, when Giegue was cuddling up with Maria one day. Because she was both a highly paid songwriter and feeling so gay with happiness, she began to sing a wordless tune that she had written herself (but had no intention of selling). Suddenly, and without warning; Giegue screamed with pain and began thrashing around everywhere, writhing in pain. This left Maria bewildered, disturbed, and stunned as she could not understand what she had done wrong, but she quickly let it go because she could never hate Giegue. Likewise, Giegue couldn't find it in his heart to hate and stay away from Maria and continued to show the same kindness and love he felt before she sang. On the whole, Maria remained content living on Gi, had no intention of leaving, and did not have any problems whatsoever.

The same however, could not be said for George. He had become obsessed and amazed by the fact that the Gians could perform PSI. Whenever he got the chance, he would watch a Gian do it, and take down detailed notes (drawings, journal entries, etc). When he asked, the Gians agreed to teach him the secret of PSI. Over time, George quickly learned every aspect of using PSI and was given the rank of _Omicron (_Master). Even though he mastered this power, he became both envious and unsatisfied at the fact that the Gians greedily hoarded this power for themselves and would not share it with anyone or anything. He often dreamt about what it would be like if humans had the gift of PSI.

Because they could see his dreams (due to the fact that both Maria and him being studied), the Gians became angered by this and came to the conclusion that the dreams correlated with the high possibility that George had the intention of teaching PSI to the rest of humanity. When they confronted him in regards to this, they told him that they were very displeased having found out what he intends to do with PSI. After much arguing, the Gians forced George to promise to never tell a single being about PSI, because they felt that such powers belonged only to "gods" such as themselves. Despite the fact that George swore that he would not do so, he had absolutely no intention of keeping it. Two years later, George had mustered the courage up to escape Gi and set his plan into motion. There was one problem, he neglected to bring Maria with him as she was too enthralled and attached to Gi and Giegue to go with him. No matter he begged and pleaded for her to come with him, she would not budge. This greatly hurt and angered George, but there was not much he could do about it and escaped without her.

When George got to the Gian Space Hangar, he subdued all of the guards and soldiers on duty. To make sure that the Gians would not pursue him, he disrupted all forms of communication so the soldiers could not send for backup. He then hijacked a Gian Space Cruiser and blasted off of Gi and reached Earth in approximately ten days. During those ten days, his mind slowly began to deteriorate due to the loss of Maria, being away from Gi, and cabin fever.

When George reached Earth air space, the worst possible thing happened: he had lost total control of his ship. At the time, George had thought that some holy or godly force of some kind had interfered with the mechanisms of the ship, but in reality it was radioactive interference from the as-of-yet undiscovered Van Allen radiation belts. His ship began to burn up in the atmosphere as it headed toward an area about 10 miles away from Podunk. George crashed onto Earth and, miraculously, survived without injury. However, he was devastated when he found that the damage to the Gian Space Cruiser was irreparable and there was no earthly way for him to go back and get Maria.

Initially, George attempted to spread the word about PSI and tried pressing it, but people thought of him as a raving lunatic. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get anyone to believe him. Finally, he gave up realizing that humans were not ready to accept a concept as awesome and infinite as PSI. However, something unbeknownst to George occurred over a long period of time after he crashed landed on Earth that inadvertently set his dream into motion. The ship he used to escape Gi was made of a special alloy that for whatever reason gave people the ability to use PSI if they ingested it (breathing, eating, etc) and allowed many of their descendents to inherit the powers they possessed. The particles of the alloy sank into the Earth's crust and quickly spread into the very water, plants, and earth that people use and/or consume every day. Because of this, a few people gained what the public referred to as "psychic powers" over a long period of time.

Initially, PSI was confined to the country of America. However, like most biological phenomena; it quickly spread amongst the other countries on Earth such as Eagleland, Winters, Summers, Dalaam, etc. Even though the fantastic and wondrous gift of PSI spread like a wildfire amongst the human race… humanity would pay for its awful crimes… in a worldwide, catastrophic genocide which some claim to be the darkest time the world has ever seen.


	2. Chronicles of Mother Earth Chapter II

Chronicles of Mother Earth

Book I: How It All Began

Chapter II: The Plights of Giegue and Maria

By AppleofEnlightenment12

George had taken the most precious and valuable secret that the Gians owned: PSI. Because of this, the Gians were outraged and furious at this act of betrayal. The Gians went out of their way to provide hospitality and comfort to George, and he repaid them by stabbing them in the back by revealing the very secret he swore he wouldn't reveal. Despite the fact that Maria refused to go to George when he begged her to come back with him, it didn't matter because she still felt immense pain from losing George him. Giegue, however, was the one who suffered the most because George had betrayed him which in turn caused Maria to become more vacant and distant toward him. Unsurprisingly, he grew concerned with Maria's mental status and tried to console her as much as possible. Giegue's consoling worked and gave Maria a sense of relief and comfort in the fact that she still had something to hold onto, but emotional pain such as the kind Maria was suffering from doesn't go away very easily.

Still enraged over George's treachery, the Gians realized that while humans shared very similar traits between the two races; greed and selfishness were ultimately the deciding factors in what truly makes up a human. This realization immediately caused the Gians to grow a newfound hatred for the human race and wanted nothing more than to completely eradicate them. A more horrifying realization that came to many of the Gians was that because the human race had become unnaturally gifted with PSI, they stood in their way as a dangerous liability to the Gians. They could possibly spread their knowledge of PSI to other races in other parts of the universe which would enable other potentially conquerable races to stand up amongst the Gians. Because of this cold fact, the Gians realized that they couldn't attack Earth in the same way they attacked other planets. They needed to develop new methods of attacking this particular planet, and they needed to do it quickly lest humanity inspire other races in the universe to destroy them. They eventually decided that global invasion (though subtle at first, but more brutal and evident as time went on) was the only option that would work on a special case such as this. The only real difficulty was that, they lacked certain finesse for dealing with humans as they both thought and acted in ways different from themselves. They then called upon the only one of their race who knew more about the human race then they themselves did: Giegue. However they decided to wait on telling him because they realized the unnatural emotions he developed from being with Maria were about to evaporate. That way, when they decided to tell him, he would be in the right frame of mind to understand and not be opposed to it.

As Maria became more and more distant as time went on, it slowly drove Giegue insane. He decided that something had to be done; something unthinkably cruel: he had to detach himself from Maria. One day, Giegue was sitting and cuddling with Maria, but was less emotive and responsive than he ever was before. Maria picked up on this and said "Giegue, what's wrong?" Finally after many moments of silence, he said slowly and painfully "Maria…I'm sorry… but I must leave you… I cannot be with you anymore." Maria said in a blank tone "What… what are you talking about?" To this Giegue replied "That's just it Maria, I have to leave you, we can never see each other again." Maria became heartbroken and started to scream and cry "No! No! No! Please Giegue! Please don't leave me! You're the only one I have left!" At this moment, Giegue started to silently weep but his Gian pride took hold of him and said "Enough! Blame this on George, for he stole our secrets and spread them amongst your kind. Your whole race must pay for this injustice by perishing! Goodbye!" Giegue floated away and broke down when he was sure that she could not hear him. Due to all the heartbreak, grief, and unbearable pressure that was put upon him from everything that had transpired, Giegue completely reverted back to his old, emotionless self…before George and Maria ever came into his life. Maria fell to the ground in weeping agony, banged her fists on the ground, and screamed "Giegueeee!"

After many days of crying and letting all her emotions out, she then entered a period of complete tranquility and thought very hard about life, the universe, and just about everything else in between. She had an epiphany and stood up and said to herself "Everyone that ever mattered to me in my life is gone I must follow suit. I must make my own world, where my music and my dreams will keep me alive. The world will enter into eternal darkness if things are left as they are, and only I can set the Chosen Ones on their way. Ah! Giegue! George! Why did you abandon me?" It was at this moment that she began to sing the melody she had sang to Giegue, but this time she had lyrics to go with it. The lyrics consisted of the following

_Take a melody._

_Simple as can be._

_Give it some words_

_And sweet harmony_

_Raise your voices_

_All day long now_

_Love grows strong now_

_Sing a melody of love! Oh love!_

The next thing Maria did was split the song into eight parts and scatter them throughout the Earth. The melodies themselves were completely nonexistent to everyone, except four exceptionally young, brave, wise, kind, and pure young people: one of which would be one of her eventual descendents. This could only occur due to the fact that she once gave birth to a baby boy when George and she were dating in high school. Luckily, Maria survived childbirth and the child became healthy. She and George did not have the heart to have an abortion; so they gave it away to an adoption agency in Podunk. After all her goals were accomplished, she then began to vanish in a puff of pink smoke and was never seen or heard from ever again.

Meanwhile, George had seen everything that happened through dreams he had while asleep due to a few prescient powers he learned during PSI training. Everything that had transpired after he left Gi became too much for him to mentally bear and went insane. He had nothing left to live for now that his love was gone. He left his home in Podunk, sold his house, and began to trek all the way to the far-off, constantly growing town of Ellay. Many citizens of Ellay spoke of a passing deranged, disheveled man who kept muttering such inane things to himself like "PSI" or "ones without tails". Unsurprisingly, the man was none other than George, who by this time cared little for what people thought of him. He made his way into one of the most feared places in America: the dark, foreboding, and mysterious Mt. Itoi. He made it up to the halfway point of Mt. Itoi, and found a gigantic lake, underneath which, he built a lab to study PSI (amongst other things) in private. He built this lab by manipulating the water with PSI and gathering materials such as rocks, refined ore from the nearby mines, and other such resources to build his lab. There, he worked on three important things.

The first thing George did (the one he did most often) was writing into his diary about various things such as "who is the one who has no tail?" that really only meant anything to himself and nobody else. After he filled in his diary with so many vague clues and hints, he teleported back to his now abandoned home and hid it in the basement. To make sure no one could get in; he hid it on the rumpus room's table and attached a note to it saying "Keep it secret. Keep it safe". The second thing he did was use his mastery of PSI and both improve on it and attempt to invent new ways to use it. When engaging in the latter, he was only successful half of the time. It was during his training, that George realized that most PSI powers were similar in appearance and in effect, but different in intensity and power. To differentiate from these "power levels", he devised a system that broke up all PSI into classes based on the ancient Greek alphabet. They came into 4 varieties; with 4 different letters each describing the intensity of said power: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega. One other letter, which was Sigma, was used for a specific type of PSI Shield that affected anyone in a party of people.

The third and final thing he did was build a humanoid, metallic machine that could think and obey orders. He called it a "robot" and named it after one of his best friends that he hung around with in his childhood: "EVA". He had seen many robotic machines like EVA on Gi and was always marveled by them. But George built this robot specifically to aid and to protect his future descendant, as he knew it was inevitable that he or she would find this place.

Mt. Itoi itself had been the subject of myths, tales, and lies for as long as the people in America have lived… but no one ever dared to go there… however, the peoples' tales would soon become a reality because… death would come to George soon… but not in a natural manner.


	3. Chronicles of Mother Earth Chapter III

Chronicles of Mother Earth

Book I: How It All Began

Chapter III: Genesis of the Gian Invasion of Earth

By AppleofEnlightenment12

Sixteen years had since passed since the Gians had decided, in 1908, that worldwide invasion was the only way to completely to destroy the Earth and quell both humans and the PSI sensitive humans. However, because the Gians knew that humans had the same kind of thought processes and intelligence gathering that a Gian did; sending a Devil's Machine was totally out of the question. The only Gian they knew that could be of any use in succeeding in the global conquest they dreamed of…was the one who knew humans the best: Giegue. Unbeknownst to Giegue, the Gians definitely knew that Maria had vanished under mysterious circumstances. They made it a priority to keep this information from reaching Giegue as it would most likely cause him to either revert back to his "poisoned" state or enter a state in which he would be rendered incapable of further service. Furthermore, this would cause him to both lose sight of his duties and prevent him from cooperating with them. Over the years Giegue had completely returned to the way he was before George and Maria came into his life. The Gians had confronted him and told him that his presence was needed during the war council. At first, Giegue was rather taken aback by this, but agreed since it was his duty to do so.

As Giegue was present at the war council, he was stunned to find that the Gians actually were going to begin the invasion. Previously, he had heard rumors that the Gian Ministry of War was considering such a plan. Even though he felt the same hatred towards George and the humans that every other Gian felt, never once did he actually consider they were being serious about all of this. Despite his shock, Giegue kept quiet and just agreed with the rest of the members of the Ministry of War as the War Council went on. Giegue could not help feeling frustrated and irritated by the immense incompetence displayed by his fellow Gians. They, literally, were going nowhere with this meeting and it all came down to presenting randomly presenting ideas that had little to no thought put into them.

Having had enough of this, Giegue stood up and shouted "Are you all really this dense?! Seriously, I really want to know, are you all really this stupid? It's so obvious what needs to be done, plain as the horns on my head! We need to have an all out invasion complete with external and internal methods of destruction!" This was the outburst that the Gians were waiting for, as it confirmed to them that Giegue was the right person to spearhead this invasion. The Lord of War of Gi, who went by the name of Griya; spoke up after a period of silence following Giegue's outburst. "So be it, Giegue. We have decided that this is the way to go about the invasion, and will commence the operation". Giegue proudly stood with a snide smirk on his face as he basked in the glory and adoration he was receiving "…under your specifications." finished Griya. At that moment, Giegue suddenly lost his posture, with a look of shock on his face. "M-m-me sir?" squeaked Giegue. Griya narrowed his eyes, looked sternly at Giegue, and nodded "You know humans better than any Gian does; I don't see why can't to do it?" Giegue relented and admittedly said, "I suppose you're right. But even then, I'm just a Lieutenant; I do not have the authority to command an entire operation of this size." "Well, we'll just have to remedy that with an immediate promotion" said Griya. "Are you serious?" said Giegue. Griya ignored this and began a very impromptu and shoddily put together commencement speech to get things moving. "By the power invested by me, the Lord of War, I hereby promote Lieutenant Giegue to become Toel (General) Giegue. We shall supply you with any material and any requested man out our disposal. Have your army ready in about 60 years. Is that understood?!" Giegue said with a faltering nervousness in his voice "Y-y-yes sir!" After the War Council ended, Giegue had kept to himself for a while as he couldn't fathom just what he had gotten himself into. His had gotten the better of him, and now he was in charge of designing every aspect of the eventual invasion. Being a trained soldier however, he took it with grace and could now plan exactly how the invasion would go and not be hindered by the "incompetence" of his superiors.

The next morning, the Ministry of War had called Giegue to come to the Ministry of Science building to meet the men who would provide Giegue with research, weaponry, and devices that would aid Giegue in leading the invasion. Giegue arrived and approached the receptionist and said "Excuse me; I'm here on an appointment to meet with the Ministry of War." "I see. And who exactly are you?" queried the receptionist. "I'm Toel Giegue" replied Giegue. "Oh! So you're Giegue. We have been expecting you" said the receptionist. "Just go down the hallway and take go in the sixteenth door on the right. They're waiting for you there" said the receptionist. "Thank you" said Giegue as he headed toward the hallway. The hallway itself was quite long, to the point that Giegue couldn't see the end of it as at the door. Giegue arrived at a door that had the words "Meeting Room" embossed on it. He knocked on the door and someone from within said "Yes? Who is it?" "Um…yes, it's me. Toel Giegue" said Giegue nervously. "Enter" said the voice from within. The door slid open almost immediately and Giegue stepped inside. As the door slid closed, Giegue was absolutely enraptured by all the wondrous sights that were before his eyes.

Inside the room was a lab that Giegue theorized took up at least a large chunk of the Ministry of Science building. The lab had many items on display that were either up for display or being worked on. While there were normally hundreds of Gian scientists working in the lab, today was different as not a scientist could be seen. Instead, Giegue saw Griya waiting for him in the middle of the lab. Giegue approached him, saluted (to which Griya saluted back) and awaited further instruction. "Welcome Giegue. Welcome to the Ministry of Science" said Griya. "Inside here is where all the technology that you and I use is created by the most brilliant minds in the entire universe. From technology that all of us use to get through the day to approved military grade technology that make our job in particular easier, there is nothing you won't find in here that is anything but brilliant." "Very well said, sir" replied Giegue. "Thank you, I thought it was as well. But enough of this banter, please come with me" said Griya. Griya took Giegue to a small boardroom where five Gians were waiting for him.

At first glance, Giegue ascertained that they were very accomplished scientists. Their accomplishments however, were a mystery to Giegue as he did not hold his ear to the wall in the realm of science. "Giegue. We have selected these scientists to aid you and be the brains of this operation. We hope you will collaborate with them extensively to build weapons, technology, vehicles, and all other manners of equipment needed to carry out the mission. I would like you to speak with them so you can decide if they are right for you." explained Griya. "I see. I am very excited to meet all of you. If you would be so kind, could each of you come up to me, one at a time, and tell me who you are and what part you will have in fulfilling the invasion" queried Giegue. All of them simultaneously nodded, stood up, and formed a line as they all did as Giegue ordered them. The first Gian came up to him and introduced himself. "Sir. My name is Giamana and I…" Before the Gian could continue, Giegue interrupted him as he could not believe what he just heard. "Wait a minute…are you **the **Giamana?! The same Giamana responsible for creating the digammakappa (aka the Devil's Machine)?!" said Giegue incredulously.

"Yes. I am the one you speak of. The digammakappa is simply one result of my main field of study. You see I mainly study the science of moral alignment" explained Giamana. Giegue looked perplexed and did not say anything. Sighing in annoyance, Giamana continued to elaborate, "Light and dark, good and evil, these are just some of the terms of the forces I study. The power of good and evil is an intoxicating force that can define the very destiny of somebody's life. The digammakappa is the result of all of my studies on the alignment of evil purely for the sake of science. It was never meant to be a war machine, unfortunately the Ministry of War had other plans." As he said this, he pointedly glared at Griya who returned the glare back at him. "Enough. While your field of study is especially interesting, how will it affect the mission? Can you please explain to me what you can do?" Giamana responded with "Well. For Earth's invasion in particular, which I am entirely in favor of by the way, I can use my alignment studies to help you reprogram your soldiers with an ironclad belief and loyalty to our cause by manipulating the good and evil inside of them." Giegue smiled and responded with "I think you and I will work very well together. Thank you." "No, thank you sir. It is an honor to work on such a prestigious mission." After Giamana said his piece, he took a seat.

The second scientist and said "Sir. My name is Giynax and I am a scientist who purely specializes in examining and altering creatures of all kinds." "When you say creatures, what criteria are you using?" queried Giegue. "All kinds. Whether they are organic or inorganic is of no consequence to me. While I mainly focus on creatures that have sentience, I work just as well with those who do not. When I say alteration, I mean crossbreeding creatures with many others as well as artificially enhancing the physical abilities of a creature such as enhancing its skin to be stronger" expounded Giynax. "Thank you. That was most informative." Giynax seemed content and took his seat.

The third Gian came up to him and introduced himself as Geas. Geas was a scientist who was proficient in genetic manipulation of any living creature. He could theoretically make a slow-moving animal faster just by subtly altering the genetics in that creature to be the opposite. The most interesting ability that Geas explained that he could do, was that he possessed the ability to introduce an unnatural gene in any biological creature that would give them the power to use PSI. Giegue grew excited by this prospect and immediately thanked him.

The fourth Gian introduced himself as Gael. He explained that he primarily was weapons scientist and was always inventing concepts for new weapons and vehicles (the Gian Space Cruiser was his most important invention). In addition to his weapons designing, Gael also explained that he worked with Geas and possessed the same PSI granting abilities as he did. The main difference between him and Geas however, was that he could only program it into robots or inorganic creatures.

The fifth and last Gian came up to Giegue and presented himself. "Sir, my name is Giolo. I am a scientist who will be of great use to you when it comes to recruiting outside help in invading Mother." "How so?" queried Giegue. "My field of study is purely in persuasion…persuasion of the mind that is" replied Giolo. "Is that really a science? I don't know if that really counts" said Giegue in a puzzled way. Giolo was more than a little perturbed by this and it showed in his following statement "Oh trust me sir, persuasion...or brainwashing as you probably know the term is just as much a science as any of the scientists' studies. Manipulating one's mind to do somebody else's bidding is not to be trifled with. The smallest action or alteration can completely alter somebody's mental faculties or processing…but there is all the more reason to do so. Besides, the damage itself is interesting enough to be studied and analyzed." Giegue was taken aback by Giolo's passion and seeming disregard for life via his experiments…but that gut feeling went by rather quickly when Giegue realized would that emotions would not be an impediment to Giolo.

Griya then signaled to Giegue that it was time to leave. Giegue said his goodbyes to the scientists and promptly left the lab. "So…what do you think. Do you think they are up to your standards?" asked Griya. Giegue did not answer right away and took a few moments to think before he said something. After those moments passed, he said "They are better than you realize. They will be the ones that will truly begin the War and I will lead us to victory." These were the words Griya was hoping to hear and said "Good. I think we should begin our planning stages tomorrow." "I completely agree" said Giegue simply. "Quick question though…" said Griya "…what do you want to call this war?" Giegue thought for a moment and said "…zetamu…I will call it Operation Zetamu." The word was chosen because Zetamu meant "genocide" in the Gian tongue.

As it came to pass, each scientist was given a specific task to allow Operation Zetamu to move forward. On July 11, 1925, Giegue commenced the beginning stages of Operation Zetamu, which consisted of the process of creating and building all that was needed for the invasion to begin. The invasion was estimated to start around the mid to late 1970s. The first seven stages of the operation consisted all the seven scientists completing their respective tasks (often working together in small groups).

Stage Alpha and Beta consisted of Giynax of finding two creatures who were to serve as foot-soldiers for Giegue's army. During Stage Alpha, Giegue decided that working on the robotic foot-soldier would be easier since mass-production was a lot more manageable than brainwashing at the moment. He thought long and hard about it until he got into his head a design that was of a tall menacing cyborg that had smooth silver body, black marks on the left side of its torso that indicated the rank, an ovular head that bore nothing but an optical visor that was pitch-black in color, and tentacles for arms. Perhaps their greatest ability was that of being able to perform high-level PSI as well as a Gian could, both in terms of power and mastery. One Gian scientist commented that their armor shined as brightly as a star which led to the robot being given a name: Starman. Only 2 varieties of Starmen were developed. The normal ranked Starmen could only perform some PSI, but it was powerful enough to take out 50 helpless humans. The second variety was a much more powerful variety of Starman that was to be used if the humans put up a strong enough opposition. They were known as Blue Starmen...for obvious reasons.

When Stage Beta rolled around, Giegue assigned Giolo and Geas to find an organic creature that both were in great numbers and would easily serve the Gians. Geas spent 2 weeks going through the Gians' extensive bestiary, but could not find a suitable subject. After that first attempt, Geas then realized something that could work: Mooks! Mooks had the potential to use potent PSI and were subservient, pathetic creatures. Giolo managed to tap into the Mooks' easily persuasive mind and succeeded in manipulating them to become soldiers. Only one problem remained: Mooks were not PSI powerhouses, only very adept PSI users. However, thanks to Geas' genetic experiments, he was able to create a Mook that happened to be a PSI powerhouse: the O-Mook.

Stages Gamma and Delta consisted of Gael, Giynax, and Giamana creating many different kinds of specialized robots that the Gians would send out at their own leisure. They consisted of Barbots (Bar-shaped robots that could hit pretty hard), Flying saucers, Bombers (miniaturized nukes that were proficient with explosives), Scrappers (Robots of varying types that either could or couldn't use PSI), Energy Robots (little suicidal, bomb shaped tanks of fuel that could blow up if enough of their energy was depleted), Femborgs (extremely powerful robots which were devastating in both strength and PSI that resembled human females), Titanees (scorpion shaped cyborgs that were second only to Starmen in PSI proficiency), and Bores (Samurai stylized robots that were both proficient in PSI and physical strength).

Even with all these incredibly powerful creations at their side, an impasse arose that left Giegue very concerned. Even if wildlife or humans would put up resistance toward their horrid plans, there was simply no benefit in destroying **every **creature that fought against them. War Lord Griya then proposed that maybe certain powerful creatures and humans could be persuaded into joining them. Thus began Stage Epsilon: mass brainwashing. With the help of Giolo's frightening ability of manipulating the mind into doing anything Giegue desired, putting humans, wildlife, and even inanimate objects under their control was no problem and could be done on a whim by way of using Gian Satellites to transmit a signal that carries the toxin which brainwashes the unprotected mind.

The final Stage of Operation Zetamu (Stage Eta) consisted of Giegue looking for a base of operations as he would need stay there to keep tabs on every aspect of the invasion. When scanning across the earth, he found a place: Mt. Itoi. He also learned that this is where George made his home. They would eventually meet….but not on friendly terms at all… and one of them would perish from the eventual battle that would immediately follow…


	4. Chronicles of Mother Earth Chapter IV

Chronicles of Mother Earth

Book I: How It All Began

Chapter IV: The Tale of Ana

By AppleofEnlightenment12

Stage Eta of Operation Zetamu commenced on May 5, 1986. Many years had passed since the extensive preparation time for the inevitable invasion of Earth was to begin. However, time was of no consequence to the Gian race as they felt that an attack made when the humans least expected it would be ideal. There were two occasions, however, when the Gians considered aborting their invasion when two specific wars which nearly involved every Earthling nationality destroying one another. If humanity had succeeded and the wars reached the logical conclusion of total annihilation of the human race; then the Gians would not need to do anything. Each time however, the Gians grew disappointed when humanity had ended both wars by coming to peaceful truces.

The time had finally come for Giegue and his fleet to leave Gi airspace and head towards the Earth so the invasion could begin proper. A grand banquet and party was held in Giegue's honor for doing more for the Gian race than anyone previously had. After said banquet concluded, Giegue had his entire armada prepared and headed towards the Royal Gian Army Base where his mothership, the_ Omega_, had been prepared for him. Griya, the Gian Lord of War was awaiting him there. Both Gians saluted each other and Giegue stepped onto the ship where it quickly took off along with his armada. While it did take George approximately ten days to reach Earth when he escaped from the planet, it would take even longer for Giegue to get there because an entire armada was in his company; whereas George only had the one Space Cruiser.

A month had passed since Giegue had taken off. Giegue was about halfway to Earth and wouldn't reach it for another month. Giegue was sitting in his captain's chair as his crew piloted the Omega toward Earth. A sudden live transmission alert came in and Giegue ordered his communications officer to ascertain who the sender was. "It is the Lord of War, Toel" said the officer. Giegue sighed and commanded him to bring up the video screen. "Toel Giegue, are you there?" queried Griya. "Yes milord, reading you loud and clear" responded Giegue. "Good. I have something to inform you of; something that is vital to the mission". "What might that be sir?" replied Giegue. "You are to not eradicate George as soon as you arrive at Earth" said Griya. "WHAT?! WHY NOT!" Giegue hollered in outrage. "Because our worst fears have come true. PSI is spreading like wildfire throughout Earth. As you know, we have been monitoring Earth for years as you have been preparing for the invasion. It wasn't until the 1960s that we started to receive word that humans with the natural ability to perform PSI have started to appear" said Griya solemnly. "So…George has done exactly what he intended to do…" said Giegue slowly. Giegue then banged his tentacle on his chairs' armrest and swore. "Question. Why does this mean we have to stop our manhunt of George? Does this not give us more of a reason to murder him?" asked Giegue. "Under normal circumstances, it would; but the top brass back home have become strangely intrigued with these humans and we wish to study them" replied Griya. "Let me get this straight…" started Giegue, "…you want me to head to Earth, capture a few humans, and then go all the way back home to drop them off?" "No." said Griya. "We want you to send your men to capture them and bring them to your base where you will then send us the data back." "Oh, that sounds more reasonable. Are there any places in particular that you want me to go?" asked Giegue. "Yes there are. We have identified three areas where PSI activity is unusually large. I shall be sending you a mission file through the transporter, be sure to read over it and then contact me once again and state what action you shall take. Is that understood?" said Griya. "Yes sir!" said Giegue. "Griya out" said Griya. The video screen flickered until it went blank. A few hours later, the report that Griya spoke of came in. Giegue took a look at it and found that he had quite a lot to do.

Giegue was tasked with investigating three specific areas in America; all of them being civilized areas. The first area was a town located far to the south known as Snowman. It was blanketed year round by a cold, white substance known as snow (hence the name). The Gians became interested in Snowman not just because of its surrounding and weather patterns, but because he realized that the people who lived there were stronger than most in America due to their tolerance of constant sub-zero temperatures. He deduced that any kind of subject he extracted would work very well for scientific examination. The reason it was of prime importance was that their scanners had found an unusually powerful girl who was capable of using PSI that only an Omicron was capable of. The girl was to be captured immediately and be tested for months on end.

The second area that caught the Gians' eye was a small town known as Youngtown which was due southwest of a metropolis known as Ellay. Their reason for visiting was the abnormally large amount of parents that were present in it. The cycle of growth that every human goes through was particularly fascinating to them and they wanted more live subjects for research purposes. More importantly though, it was found that every child that lived there was PSI enabled. The purpose of kidnapping the parents was to see exactly how the gift of PSI was passed on to their children. The children themselves were not of interest to the Gians, since their powers were not powerful enough to be considered a threat. The third place, while appearing to be completely unrelated to the Gians' goal of capturing humans, became the second highest priority because scanners had detected a very powerful emanation of psionic power somewhere in the city. After Giegue had agreed to the terms in the report, he planned to visit Snowman first, then Ellay, and finally ending with Ellay.

**Meanwhile…on Snowman. **

Nighttime was always the most dangerous part of an average day in the arctic town of Snowman. That was when the beasts and the monsters came out to play, but this was nothing new to the residents of Snowman. Every resident in Snowman had powerfully built houses that were specially designed to withstand the harsh, wintry conditions year-round. The houses were so strong that they could easily stand up to the attacks of a Bigfoot or a Wolf. But tonight was especially unusual due to the fact that 5 times as many monsters roamed the outdoors than usual. Nobody had telephones or telegraphs in Snowman due to the fact that the powerful snowstorms could easily destroy any wires should they be constructed. To remedy this problem, everyone used a complex pneumatic tube system that could only be described as a network to communicate between houses. On the night of June 6, 1986, the tubes were receiving and sending documents at the rate of a wildfire due to the massive amounts of messages being sent back and forth every four minutes. The one who kept receiving most of the messages was the patriarch and leader of the town, Father Alexander Montblanc. He lived in a gigantic chateau that has resided in Snowman since the late 1820's when his great-great-great grandfather, Monsignor Eduardo Montblanc founded Snowman around the same time. Snowman was a tight-knit town where everyone knew everybody and not much conflict occurred. Their only connection to the outside world was through the train route known as "The Paradise Line".

The Paradise Line started in the far off town of Youngtown, went through the barren Yucca Desert, went to Union Station outside of the city of Merrysville, through Merrysville, through a train tunnel to the city of Reindeer, heading straight toward the town of Spookane, and finally ending in Snowman. The only place where the people of Snowman could buy anything of any use other than mouthwash or frying pans was the not-too-distant city of Reindeer. Despite the bitter cold and the lack of useful supplies for most of the year, the people of Snowman were proud of their town as it wasn't corrupted by big business or flimsy politics. Father Alexander was a well revered leader and a wise man that everyone looked up to for advice in all fields of knowledge and totally incorruptible in terms of morality.

Alexander lived with his wife Yvonne and their only child, a beautiful eight year old daughter named Ana. She was fond of wearing cut dresses, had short radiant blonde hair (like her father) made up into two pigtails, and a face that was as pure and untainted as a china doll's face. Alexander and Yvonne called her a "violet in the snow" due to the fact that on the day she was born they were shocked to find that a circle of violets had grown right outside the chateau. This was considered a miracle as no flowers had ever bloomed in the history of the city. Alexander and Yvonne considered this a sign from God saying that the child that they were holding was special and could possibly be destined for great things.

They always knew that Ana was a very special child, as she exhibited gifts beyond the ken of normal people. She had what the press dubbed as "psychic powers", meaning that she could control the powers of her nature at the drop of a hat. Alexander and Yvonne had first discovered Ana's powers when she was only an infant. When she was only 12 months old, she got upset and started crying in her crib, but because no one answered her due to the fact that they couldn't hear her, she inadvertently set her crib on fire. Yvonne and Alexander saw what happened and managed to stop the fire from spreading. Yvonne and Alexander always had the feeling that their daughter was special, but nothing like this was ever a consideration. They both realized that their daughter could be possibly misconstrued as a freak, but at the same time, they wanted nothing but a happy and normal childhood for their daughter.

Back in the present, Alexander was busy trying to handle all the messages at once, but found he could not. He called Yvonne and Ana downstairs to help him with all the messages. Alexander and Yvonne showed clear signs of staying up too late, and they were half-asleep. "Daddy?" said Ana. "Yes pumpkin, what's wrong?" said Alexander with a yawn in his voice. "Why are all these bad things attacking us?" asked Ana nervously. Alexander looked down at Ana with worry in his eyes and said "I don't know, dearie. I've never seen it this bad. The news says that something strange is spreading, and whatever it is, it does not come in peace." Although Ana did not fully grasp the severity of what her father meant at the time, she would gradually realize what he meant later on. "As long as we put our faith in the Lord, then He won't allow us to be harmed" said Alexander in a calm manner. "Let's hope you're right, honey" said Yvonne worriedly. Eventually exhaustion took all three of them to slumber-land as they were sitting together on a couch just waiting for the monsters to go away.

Late that night, they heard a loud pounding at the door which caused to them wake up violently and scared them half to death. Alexander and Yvonne cowered into a corner along with Ana. "Alexander! You have to do something to make those monsters go away!" cried Yvonne. "What do you want me to do? I can't use a weapon?! I can't fight!" shouted Alexander. The pounding grew louder and louder, and soon the ancient wood in the door started to give way. All Yvonne and Alexander could do was sit in the corner and sob uncontrollably as they realized that their next destination were the pearly white gates. It was then and there that Ana stood up without a word and had a serious look on her face. She slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan that was hanging on the wall.

Ana walked back into the living room and made a beeline for the door that, by this time, was weak enough to give way at any moment. As soon as Ana walked back, Alexander stood there watching her, not saying a word. He was puzzled by her actions until it finally dawned on him and he realized what she was trying to do. He ran in front of her and blocked her path and said "I don't know what you think you are doing, but you are not going out there. I'm your father and I am not about to let my own daughter die at the hands of hellions." Ana looked as red as a teakettle and started shouting at him. "Do you want to die or live, Daddy?! If I don't do something, we'll all be killed. My powers will save me and they will save you too. You have to let me try. Alexander was silent for a moment pondering the logic that his eight year daughter presented to him. He finally gave in said "All right…but promise me you'll come back." Ana smiled and said "Don't worry Daddy, I'll make it back." She gave her family a tight hug for comfort all while hot tears were streaming down her face, because truth be told, she really didn't know whether or not she would make it back.

At this point, the chateau door was near the point of being broken down by all the pounding from the Bigfoot monsters along with the added assistance of many wolves. Ana walked right toward the door and started to concentrate all her energy so it could be used more quickly and efficiently. Instead of letting the beast break in, she wrapped a large amount of PSI energy to protect her from harm, shut her eyes, and used PSI to push herself through the air, like a missile, and she went clean thru the ancient chateau doors pushing back many of the beasts into the snow. Alexander and Yvonne could only look on with awe and shock, realizing that their daughter was not lying and maybe stood a chance against them.

When she opened her eyes again she saw what and how many of her opponents were present. She saw that there were at least five Bigfoot monsters, five Silver Wolves, four Lone Wolves, and two Polar Bears. She started to get nervous, but she bucked up because now was not the time to be afraid. This was a matter of life and death. At first she tried to read their minds using her telepathy, but found to her horror that all that was going through their minds was blood, destruction, and death. This was unnatural for animals to be thinking these sorts of things, but consideration of why animals would be thinking such terrible things would have to wait because the two polar bears charged and were headed straight at her.

To stop them, she extended her arms outward and screamed "PK Fire!" At that moment, a gigantic burst of flame came right out of the palms of her hands and incinerated the gigantic mammals to ashes with the smell of burnt fur in the air. The rest of the monsters didn't seem to care as they relentlessly tried to attack her. The four Silver Wolves immediately circled around her so she wouldn't escape from their clutches. To counteract this strategy, Ana took out her palms and shouted "PK Beam!" and four beams split out from her hands (two each) and the beams fatally impaled each of them. Much of the pearl-white snow had turned crimson red from all the blood that splattered all over. Although Ana usually hated the sight of blood, she transcended that weakness at the moment because peoples' lives were at stake and she couldn't allow something like that to distract her from her duty.

It was at this point that Ana noticed a strange indigo glow in their eyes, and it looked extremely unnatural. She tried to figure out what exactly it was, but she couldn't focus on that at the moment because the Lone Wolves lunged forward to rip right into her body. Using her skills, but she quickly shot a ball of flame, but the wolves just dodged it as if it were nothing. She tried the same thing three more times until she realized they were faster than the Silver Wolves and that her usual abilities were of no use. In order to gain enough time to use her most powerful technique, she created a distraction by shooting three balls of bright light at the wolves. Fortunately, it worked and the wolves became distracted by balls of light and were not focusing on Ana any longer. She took this opportunity to raise her spatula in the sky like a lightning rod and concentrated with all her might to use the most powerful ability she had learned thus far. "PK…Thunder!" shouted Ana. As soon as she chanted those words, ebon clouds formed in the sky and gigantic bolts of lightning crashed down into her (not harming her as they were artificially created by mind) where she channeled them through her spatula, and electrocuted the Lone Wolves until they were motionless. However, there was the matter of dealing with the Bigfoot monsters.

Not only were they three times Ana's size and strength, but they outnumbered her entirely. Ana quickly deduced that no amount psychokinetic power, even if they were infused with the natural elements, would be able to defeat them. She looked around for something to use against them, but to no avail…until she noticed some medium-sized rocks. Although they would be an absolute joke on their own, Ana found a better use for them. She used some of her telekinesis to pick up the stones, and charged them up by causing momentum to flow through them until they were violently shaking and making a humming sound. She aimed the rocks at each of the Bigfoot monsters and let them fly, zipping through the air. As she expected, the rock went right through each of the monsters' hearts and they fell down with a thundering crash, dead as a doornail.

The battle was won, and the people were safe and sound. At this point, Ana was so exhausted that she fainted from depleting all her energy during the epic struggle. Alexander and Yvonne rushed outside and wrapped Ana in a warm blanket and carried her inside to her bed for some much needed sleep. "I cannot believe how strong our little girl has become" whispered Yvonne to Alexander. "Then again, she's always been special, but I never knew my little girl was a heroine" said Alexander. As they reached their front door, Yvonne suddenly stopped and stared into the night sky. Alexander stumbled from having lost Yvonne's support of carrying Ana, but managed to keep her from falling. He looked ahead at his wife who was now staring deeply into the night sky, and he deduced that either she saw something unusual in the sky or some kind of deep, meaningful thought occurred to her. "Yvonne? What's wrong?" queried Alexander. It was two minutes before she finally said something that broke the silence. "Did you see that, Alexander?" asked Yvonne. "See what?" replied Alexander. "That silvery streak in the sky?" said Yvonne. "If you're talking about all the lights that were flashing during Ana's battle, then yes I did see them" replied Alexander. "No…not that, while we were carrying Ana in, I just saw this silver streak thingy bolt through the sky" said Yvonne. "Are you sure you weren't imagining it. "No, I'm certain I saw it." Alexander wasn't entirely convinced that his wife was telling the truth, but he wanted no quarrel with her after what happened. "Okay honey, let's go inside and get some sleep, okay?" said Alexander. "Alright let's go, and let's call someone to replace that door" said Yvonne now heading back into the chateau. "I'll take care of it, first thing tomorrow morning." Before she went inside she took one last quick look into the sky to see if she could find that streak again…but to no avail.

Meanwhile, back on a Gian Space Cruiser, an O-Mook was sitting at a computer console and was having a video correspondence with Giegue. The O-Mook had been watching the fight the entire time and was transmitting the action to Giegue's ship live via a satellite feed. "Most impressive. I think we have more than enough data to capture the girl. Bring her back…alive" commanded Giegue. "Yes, Toel" responded the O-Mook. As per Giegue's orders, the O-Mook then assigned a regular Starman to take a flying saucer down to Earth and recapture Ana Montblanc so she could be studied by Giegue and his scientists. The O-Mook made sure to emphasize that the girl was to be brought back alive multiple times…or else he would face Giegue's frightening wrath.

During the night, Ana had some odd dreams. Whether or not they were connected to her recent battle or the silver streak that Yvonne saw she did not know. In her dreams, Ana was wearing a pink dress that she rarely ever wore except when the snowstorms were particularly brutal. In it she saw gigantic silver spacemen-like creatures towering around her menacingly. They had tentacles that were charging up with what looked like PSI, and it looked like she was about to be killed by them. All of a sudden, she heard someone say in a deep voice shouting "STOP!" and she saw a shadowy person in the distance. She saw that the person was male and looked maybe two years older than she was. She couldn't see what he actually looked like, except for one important detail: he was wearing a red baseball cap…

The next day, Father Alexander had finished giving his Sunday sermon which unlike most, consisted mostly of talking about the attacks last night. At the last half of the sermon, he stepped into the boots as patriarch and ordered the rest of the town to stay inside their houses all day today due to the nearly fatal attack last night. "But what will we do for food, Father? It's that time of the month where we restock all our supplies and food!" said one of the townspeople. Alexander then said "I am well aware of this, and to remedy this predicament, I have sent for a special freight train carrying all the supplies out to Reindeer and is heading directly towards Snowman. When the supplies get here, they will be delivered to your houses by men in protective suits carrying weaponry to ward off any monsters, should there be any outside." The audience murmured with a mixture of agreement and worry about Alexander's words.

Later on in the day, Ana finally woke up around 1 o' clock in the afternoon after sleeping for quite some time. For some odd reason unbeknownst to Ana, she was bursting with energy even though she wasted it all in that battle. She sprang from her bed and went downstairs and saw that her mother getting lunch ready, until they noticed her. "Oh honey, you're awake!" said Yvonne, startled at seeing her daughter up after the events of last night. "Don't worry Mama, I feel...fine" said Ana with a pause near the end of her sentence. She didn't quite understand why she was feeling so refreshed and full of energy even though she nearly killed herself last night destroying those beasts, but she decided not to worry about it at the moment. "Are you sure you're okay?" said Yvonne worriedly. "Mama, I'm telling you I'm fine" said Ana trying to prove to her mother that she was quite alright. Nonetheless, her energy was enough to prove to her mother that she was as right as rain, and she sighed with relief. "Do you want some lunch sweetheart?" said Yvonne who was at the stove. By the smell alone, she was making what appeared to be hot Scaraba Stew which happened to be Ana's favorite soup in addition to ranking as one of Ana's favorite foods. Drawn to the heavenly smell of the broth, Ana excitedly said "Oh yes please!"

Ana sat down at the wooden table and was handed a bowl of what appeared to be a brown-green concoction with various bits of tofu and other little meaty pieces which made up what is known as Scaraba Stew. "Wait for it to cool down honey, you don't want to burn yourself like you did last time" cautioned Yvonne. "Okay, Mama" replied Ana. Ana put her hand over the bowl and created a little chill and cooled down the bowl to a reasonable temperature. Ana looked up at her mother with a sense of pride and her mom playfully brushed it off. "Showoff" said Yvonne. Both of them had a good laugh at this. It was at this moment that Ana noticed the door that she burst through was fixed to which she commented on by saying with a mouth half full of stew "How did the door get fixed so quickly?!" "The repairmen came today with a new door along with the rest of the emergency supplies" said Yvonne just finishing slurping down a mouthful of stew. "Emergency supplies?" queried Ana as she didn't know the guidelines that her father set during this morning's sermon. "Oh that's right! You weren't awake for your father's sermon this morning. Well, your father had more of a town meeting than a sermon" said Yvonne. "What did Daddy say today?" inquired Ana. "Well…Daddy said that no one is allowed to go outside today for any reason at all" said Yvonne. "What?! Why?!" cried Ana as he dropped her spoon into the half full bowl of stew. "Because the attack last night means it is no longer safe to go outside anymore." said Yvonne. Ana just grumbled for a little while as she was really looking forward to playing outside today, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

For the time being, Ana had to keep herself busy by doing various things. Such things included listening to music on her on her record player, watching what little TV could come to Snowman (due to bad reception because of the constant snowstorms), playing with her dolls, etc. It was around 4:00 PM when Alexander came back with the supplies that were accompanied by four guys in what appeared to be really beefed-up hazmat suits. They had a quiet dinner together, and they all relaxed into midevening.

Around 6:00 PM, Yvonne heard a strange noise outside of the house that sounded like an odd humming noise. Yvonne stepped outside and froze right in her tracks, not believing what she was seeing in front of her eyes. "Alex, honey!" shouted Yvonne in a blank tone. Alex rushed outside to see what was the matter and he too froze right in his tracks realizing what it was Yvonne was looking at. It appeared to be a very smooth, gigantic silver disc of some sort which had landed on their front lawn. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were looking at a UFO. Ana rushed outside to see what the commotion was and she was stunned by what was looking at. Alexander was about to send Ana back inside, but Ana was already standing in front of the UFO looking on in wonder. A loud hissing noise sounded and a door suddenly appeared with a large amount of fog and steam. A tiny metallic ladder extended towards the frosty ground and what appeared to be a 7 foot robot stepped out. Ana reeled back forward, horrified that she was staring straight at a physical manifestation of her nightmares. The gleaming, silver robot itself had a pitch black visor with long and menacing tentacles. The robot's visor lit up to a bluish color and announced the following in a booming, tinny, and monotonous voice _"Attention all Homo sapiens, I am a Starman. Please do not be alarmed, I am here to claim the child known as Ana Montblanc. Any attempts of preventing my course of action, will result in that of injury or obliteration." _

Alexander's face darkened into that of fury and shouted "Over my dead body you will!" The Starman's visor lit up to that of a red color and spoke loudly "_Hostile threat detected. Begin annihilation._" Almost immediately, Ana anticipated the Starman's move and quickly casted a shield on her father to protect him. The Starman charged up with its tentacle with a glowing orb of power and, with a blinding flash, shot the orb at Alexander but bounced off and headed straight toward the Starman hitting it with heavy intensity. The Starman stood back up with some clear signs of battle damage all over its body. The Starman set its sights on Ana and started glowing a gold-ish color which, to Ana, meant trouble. Ana adopted a battle position and signaled for her parents to stay away from the upcoming battle to which they complied. "I won't go so easy on you next time!" shouted Ana charging up her power. The Starman keeled back with what could only be described as a robotic version of fear.

A spatula came flying from out of the house and landed right into Ana's hand. She raised it up in the sky and shouted "PK Thunder!" As before, dark clouds quickly rolled through the sky and bolts of a neon-yellow color crashed right on top of the Starman severely damaged it. The once shining, chrome, and silver finish on the Starman was gone and was replaced with a charred, black color. The visor was now flashing through various pre-set colors such as red, yellow, blue, and green. However, the Starman gingerly stood up and beckoned Ana to come near. Ana complied, knowing that she had permanently overloaded its weapons systems. "_I h-h-have been b-b-beaten by an m-m-mere human ch-ch-child. You a-a-are t-t-t-too strong t-t-to b-b-bring back. But…we will s-s-suffice w-w-with a substitute._" Ana looked quizzically at the Starman and immediately heard her mother scream. She turned around and saw, to her complete and utter horror, her mother had been paralyzed and bound in what appeared to be glowing, yellow rope. Next to her, she saw her father paralyzed as he could do nothing but scream "YVONNE!" over and over again. She rushed over to try and free her but was stopped by two Mooks who suddenly appeared and briefly stunned her so she could not disrupt them. They carried off Yvonne to the ship as she screamed ALEXANDER! ANA!" "MOMMY!" screamed Ana with tears stained all over her now red face. One of the Mooks that captured Ana's mother stopped for a moment and imparted some horrifically cruel and harsh words to Ana. "For the rest of your life, you'll live with the knowledge that you were unable to save your own mother from capture, powerful as you may be." To add insult to injury, the Mook spat on Ana before it departed. With that, the Mook headed into the blinding light from inside the UFO and flew off.

Almost immediately, Ana and Alexander were freed from their paralysis and Ana tried to chase after the ship even though she could not fly. "MOMMY! NOOOO!" cried Ana. She stopped running and collapsed into a heap and sat there crying her poor eyes out. Alexander was crying too, but silently and could only look on her young and beautiful daughter with pain and agony. He then noticed where she collapsed into and was astonished. _She collapsed into the very same circle of violets that appeared when she was given to them by the Holy Father. However, to Alexander and her daughter, the circle of violets no longer represented a miracle…they represented an omen…an unholy omen that signaled an oncoming Rapture._


End file.
